


Married To A Conqueror

by bethany81707



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Sexual Slavery, Off-screen Fight Scene, Robot Memory Wipe, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Thanks to mercy born of a crush, Eirika, Ishtar and Rey survived the victory of the villains of their worlds. Now, when chance brings them together, they finally have a chance to confide in someone truly external to their situation, granting new hope to those who needed it most.





	Married To A Conqueror

Ishtar gave a good, solid glare in the direction of the incoming boat. The malevolent power emanating from it was quite similar to that which she shared a bed with- the war with whatever was on board, assuming it wasn’t an ally Loptous had neglected to warn her of, would potentially be as dismal as the war with the army led by Seliph. At least, Ishtar bitterly reflected, she didn’t have any more loved ones to lose. If Julius and Julia were killed, she’d have bigger problems than loneliness.

The ship docked and threw down a boarding ramp, as two figures climbed down the boarding ramp and onto shore. Although monsters beyond Ishtar’s comprehension made to follow them, she at least cast a simple spell to keep them on board.

“You land on Jugdral, owned and controlled by the great god Loptous. Turn back now, or a horrible fate awaits you,” Ishtar said by memory. She had said similar things to all sorts of lost traders and courageous explorers, few of whom took her up on her offer. Phenomenal dark power and an army of monsters merely gave these people a  _ chance _ of not befalling that fate.

“I am Emperor Lyon, and the power of the Demon King Fomortiis runs through me unopposed. Perhaps I can do something about this Loptous for you, maiden,” one of the foreigners stated. Lyon turned to his companion, a woman wearing a more ornate robe than he. Ishtar knew, however, that it was indeed Lyon who was the bigger threat- she recognised the signs of a woman who was lavished luxury by her husband, the tyrannical demon lord. She stood with more confidence than Ishtar could ever dream of having, though meekness still shone as radiant as her beauty.

“Darling Eirika, do you feel at ease aiding me in this cause?” Lyon asked. Eirika drew a dark tome and a rapier, though Ishtar’s own Mjölnir came out before a spell could be cast.

“The power that runs through my veins is beyond that which you might find elsewhere- and I’m  _ far _ inferior to my husband Julius and his sister Julia. Two of you and a boatload of monsters isn’t going to be a fair fight,” Ishtar warned them.

“I’ll be the judge of that. May I meet with this Julius?” Lyon asked.

“Why not? Your monsters will have to stay on board, I’m afraid,” Ishtar told him.

“Thank Lyon,” Eirika muttered under her breath, as Lyon snapped his fingers. Ishtar’s barrier disappeared, but no monster departed the ship.

“Lead the way, strange mage,” Lyon asked.

* * *

Julius was standing outside Belhalla, the seething anger apparent at the corners of his mouth sending Ishtar the straight message that Loptous was in control. Ishtar gave a deep curtsey as she arrived.

“Emperor Lyon and Empress Eirika of Magvel, Lord Loptous,” Ishtar said. Loptous would have ripped this from her mind, but he- both of them- enjoyed Ishtar’s obedience, and possibly her voice.

“Demon King, I hear. Ishtar has told you my own power, as an earth dragon, far outstrips whatever meagre power you sapped?” Julius asked.

“She was quite insistent on it, but I don’t believe it. I have bested dragons before- sometimes more than one at a time,” Lyon told him.

“Then prove it,” Julius began, a shadowy claw forming behind him. Lyon prepared his own, only for a wind to start blowing behind him that he wasn’t creating. Julius and Lyon turned to the rear, watching the heavy gusts of wind blow the trees below every which way. Eirika cast her gaze upwards, and pointed out the approaching object to Lyon. Whatever the giant, metal object happened to be, it landed with a relatively soft impact, and a ramp dropped from one side. Several figures, clad in the oddest of armour and carrying weapons that didn’t look like they could do much damage, flanked the leaders of the group.

Julius and Lyon recognised the great power emanating from the lead figure- clad, from the neck down, in black, mostly a billowing black cape with a tunic underneath. A silvery hilt with no blade sat at his him, and his face reflected youth, uncertainty and a hint of satisfaction at one or two achievements. Eirika and Ishtar, in turn, recognised the uncertain faith of his lady. Like themselves, a magic force of some kind emanated from her- unlike themselves, however, it seemed as strong as, if not stronger than the other. Although she had a black cape, the sandy browns and whites she wore for a tunic were displayed more prominently. Her face, though, reflected the same sombre submission as Ishtar.

“My name is Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order. So, who are the people who think they are so powerful that they don’t have to pay their tribute to the First Order?” the man clad in black asked. Julius and Lyon looked between each other, hoping the other had an explanation to fall back on.

“...All right, I have several problems with this, but I’m going to start with this one: What exactly is the First Order, and why do I care?” Julius asked.

“You’ve never heard of the First Order?” the woman asked, seeming genuinely amazed. Kylo Ren’s expression mirrored that, as he pieced together the explanation.

“The First Order will control the galaxy. The Republic has proven themselves ill suited for the task. The past shall be wiped clean,” Kylo Ren explained. Julius wasn’t exactly convinced his question was answered, and several more new ones occurred to him, to join the hundred he hadn’t chosen to ask.

“So what kind of tribute is it you’re asking for? I’m feeling generous,” Lyon asked.

“Well, since you expressed confusion, I'll make a generous offer of my own. Ten thousand credits now, and you can pay the rest of the usual hundred thousand once you have witnessed us in action,” Kylo Ren said.

“What’s a credit?” Julius asked.

“So do you want it from my coffers or his? Better idea, you go ask some other landmass, or I melt you into a puddle of something,” Lyon added.

“You… truly do not understand the might of the First Order? Stormtroopers, open fire,” Kylo Ren ordered. The air in front of the armoured soldiers suddenly became filled with red, as laser blasts were shot at the two demon kings. Loptous covered himself and Ishtar with his wings, while Lyon stepped in front of Eirika, erected a shield and turned up his healing factor. By the time the barrage stopped, the only indication it had ever begun was the slightly yellowish tint of Loptous’s wings.

“One of these days, that will work,” Kylo Ren sighed, stepping forward and drawing his hilt. A red blade appeared, made of a flickering light. A crossguard, made similarly, followed the blade.

“Battle, huh? Good, I wanted to fight this guy a little, too, but I couldn’t come up with a good excuse,” Julius said, Loptous’s claws appearing around him.

“Eirika, darling, do you want to take Ishtar and that girl with you somewhere out of the way? I don't want any of you squished,” Lyon asked. Rey reached for her hip, didn't find the weapon she was hoping for, and accepted the suggestion. Ishtar nodded, and began leading them to a room for tea and the like.

* * *

“So, both of you are married to evil overlords?” Rey asked, as Ishtar seated her in the cosy room. Had she had anyone to invite to it, Rey would have wanted a room like this.

“In every way but the ceremony,” Eirika said.

“Not yet, but Julius will get him to tie the knot eventually.  _ So  _ grateful he can't be wiped out entirely,” Ishtar said. Rey looked between them, askance.

“And you let them keep their Empire?” Rey asked.

“We had no choice but to kill most of my friends before they stopped the ritual. Lyon at least managed to spare my girlfriends Tana and L’Arachel, and we’ve got them under control by now, but we could hardly manage it for the rest of Magvel,” Eirika explained. She left out the fact she personally killed Ephraim, her brother and commander of humanity’s army. Enough time with Tana got her guilty enough about it.

“Do you not think I am trying hard enough? My survival hinges on Julius’s control, and if Loptous is annoyed enough to kill me, Julius might not be able to self-destruct. I do rescue kids where I can, but many are still killed close enough to me that I can see their terror…” Ishtar cried. Rey thought about her own situation- the Rebels made a good showing on Crait, but it was almost easy pickings once the front door was opened. All that remained was the memory-wiped BB-8 and a Vulptex with the amulet worn by an unknown Resistance soldier that somehow reminded her of Finn.

“Kylo’s not all bad, though. The First Order’s might might be powerful now, but once it's shattered, there's still potential to be redeemed,” Rey said, in the same voice she often used to describe her parents.

_ Don't think like that, Rey… _

“Lyon’s Magvel is a love letter to me, insofar as a land ruled by demons can be such. Once Fomortiis took over, there wasn't much to be done to stop him… with all due respect, Magvel is at peace to the only people on the continent with actual brains, and once we pass on, it’ll be ruins for another explorer like Marin or Ewan to find,” Eirika said.

“...Millions of people died for your empire, and your response is ‘It's OK for us’?” Rey asked.

“What am I supposed to do? Mourn them all like Tana? Sounds like a horrible existence,” Eirika jabbed.

“Yes, there is good in Julius. Yes, without the Loptous tome, there's a strong chance Loptous’s reign dies, especially since he offed Manfroy like he promised. But he sealed the Naga tome from Julia, and I literally can't touch or fry Loptous’s tome myself. Loptous enchanted me with some spell or such. I’ve tried everything I can,” Ishtar sighed.

“...How do you cope?” Rey asked, hiding her shaking hands. One day… if all else failed, like it did for them… she would be living their life. The object of Kylo’s affection, saved from any danger by his subordinates… secretly trying to give slave children brief respites in their lives… her only companion, with no feasible way to have spared Dameron or Finn even if it had occurred to her, being BB-8…

“L’Arachel had a crush on me. She still does, after all Lyon has forced her through. With his permission, I get a night a month or two to have with her in my arms, remembering the days gone by…” Eirika sighed.

“How do I cope? Rey, it's too early in Loptous’s reign for me to ask that. I’m going to need an answer soon, though, or I might actually find myself with my own noose around my neck. But our nightmares are just on our continents, Rey. You are the Empress of an entire galaxy, and your mastery of magic is still equal to Kylo Ren’s. There's still hope that you might never have to ask that question of yourself. The only nightmares you’ll have will be in your sleep. Granted, reliving the day you stood by the man who murdered your friends is probably kind of horrible, but I'm used to it by now,” Ishtar told her.

“What friends did you lose? I lost my twin brother that day,” Eirika asked.

“I lost my cousin, Teeny. Let's just say I learned about giving respites to a lifetime torture victim early,” Ishtar said.

“...When you two put it like that, the Resistance feels like small change. Kylo’s mother, the Stormtrooper Finn, that dashing X-Wing pilot… even Chewie. They were my closest friends… but I only did know them for a few days. I… I’ll succeed. I have to,” Rey remarked. Ishtar got up, and moved around the table to hug Rey.

“I wish you the luck I never had,” she told her.

“I will keep you in mind… you’re right. I have a chance. And I need to make it count,” Rey said. Eirika looked out the window.

“We’d better get back down there,” she suggested, feeling Lyon’s hatred even at this distance.

* * *

Julius and Lyon hopped backwards, their powerful forms returning into their fleshy bodies. Kylo Ren, too, was exhausted, but all he did was turn off his sword.

“You have done well to last so long against me. You might even have dealt some damage. But I’m bored of this farce, and this is going nowhere,” Julius growled.

“You endure like nobody should, old dragon. I’m going to enjoy taking you down a peg,” Lyon growled.

“You’re both nuts. I’ll be glad to never have to see you again,” Kylo Ren growled.

“Hi, boys!” Eirika called, waving as she walked out of the castle, her other hand in Ishtar’s. Ishtar’s other hand was being held by Rey. Dragon, demon and knight looked between each of the three girls.

“...Eirika, darling, we’d best get home and check on everyone,” Lyon said. Eirika nodded, beaming, and ducked towards him with a cheerful wave back at the other girls.

“Rey, we also better go. I don’t like the feeling of this place and its ignorant ways,” Kylo Ren suggested. Rey nodded, giving Ishtar a pat on the back before following Kylo on board the ship.

“...I don’t suppose you’d like to see them again, would you?” Julius asked. Ishtar nodded, in spite of herself.

“...I’ll consider it, my love. But open warfare seems reasonable with Lyon… and Kylo Ren sounds like he’ll have a means to obliterate us from beyond the sky if he wanted. Don’t count on it,” Julius told her. Ishtar nodded, as Julius returned inside to consider the encounters with Lyon and Kylo in more depth. Ishtar contented herself with the comforting thought that, as unwilling to compromise as Julius would no doubt become when their next meeting came, Julius did  _ not _ dismiss a second meeting out of hand, like he might have done when he had first been possessed by Loptous.

As always, the reflection that something as bleak as that had become her comforting occurred to her, and with a newfound blaze of determination, she dismissed the notion. She would have to follow Eirika and Rey’s example if she wanted any hope of restoring Julius to his former self. She made herself the promise that she would use the girls and their own conqueror-husbands to have the book of Loptous destroyed or sacrifice herself trying. If all else failed, the self-loathing Julius would feel on having killed her should shatter Loptous’s hold even further than it had when he killed his mother.

One day, Jugdral would rise again.

* * *

“How did you find the girls, Eirika?” Lyon asked at last, having waited until they were home and the people waiting for them there- their son Tarin, his girlfriend Eyra, and Eirika’s pets L’Arachel and Tana- could listen in.

“They’re nice, Lyon. They’re beloved by their husbands, but not quite as lavished upon as I am. That, and the fact there’s also more of them doing morally unsound conquering and slavery and whatnot… they’re not as happy as I am,” Eirika told him. Lyon nodded.

“I love you, Eirika. I will do everything in my power to make you happy. If you have unlimited demonic power and you’re just using it for self-gratification, you’re a bit of a jerk, aren’t you?” Lyon asked. Eirika giggled, obscuring Tana’s dry cough.

“Ishtar’s so sad, though… the line between her being Julius’s beloved wife and Loptous’s worst enemy is blurred. I want to help her…” Eirika told him. Lyon nodded, looking towards the onlookers. L’Arachel and Tana’s reactions were predictable and beneath his care. It was his son Tarin’s thoughts on the matter that concerned him.

“You know what trying to steal the wife of a foreign ruler of roughly equivalent power to Fomortiis’s on his own soil is going to involve, right?” Tarin asked.

“Bloodshed, and an actual military strategy. And our supply lines are gonna suck,” Lyon confirmed.

“We could destroy the book? Ishtar can’t touch it, but there’s probably nothing stopping us from doing it,” Eirika pointed out.

“If Ishtar’s relationship with Julius is that rocky, I imagine there’s a lot more Loptous in there than Julius- and Loptous is going to prize that book more than Julius is going to latch onto Ishtar,” Eyra pointed out.

“...Rey. We could use her space stuff to give us an edge!” Lyon exclaimed.

“We can’t pull Rey from Kylo Ren, Lyon. You’ve got to remember, she deals with the entire galaxy. More lives at stake. Plus, Kylo would never agree to giving us space stuff. He’s terrified of you as is,” Eirika said. Lyon gritted his teeth- she was right.

* * *

“HUX! What is the status of our ship-to-planet heavy firepower?” Kylo Ren yelled, storming his way up the length of the  _ Victory _ . Hux, who had been berating a Stormtrooper for some transgression, immediately jumped to attention, his hand jumping to his throat in reflex. The Stormtrooper looked between the frustrated Kylo Ren and the meekened Hux before deciding it would be best not to stick around for the rest of the lecture.

“Whatever happened on that planet that justifies it, Kylo Ren? Ever since we shut down the Resistance, the idea that anything more powerful than a Star Destroyer should ever be commissioned has been scoffed at by the engineers,” Hux pointed out.

“The forces on that planet are more than a match for my own prowess with the Force. Not one, but two powerful beings were waiting for me, with the power to shrug off Stormtrooper fire  _ and _ my own lightsaber strokes. If they ever develop space travel, they’ll be a force powerful enough to make a fleet of X-Wings manned by Poe Dameron clones look like mosquitoes. This problem  _ needs _ to be nipped in the bud with extreme prejudice,” Kylo Ren yelled. Many officers independently decided to take their lunch breaks now.

“I’m sure it wasn’t as embarrassing as fighting that illusion of Luke on Crait,” Hux pointed out.

“At least then, I expected him to pose a risk. Those are  _ primitives _ , they don’t even know there are more planets than just their own!  _ And they know we’re here now! _ ” Kylo Ren cried out.

“Don’t worry, sir, I’ll get right on it,” Hux assured him, ushering Kylo Ren away from the bridge so enough officers could return to work before anything bad happened. They still didn’t have the money to afford losing an important ship to such an embarrassing error. Rey remained, feeling that Kylo could probably use some time getting the rage out of his system before she began comforting him. Besides, Hux looked somewhat expectantly at her.

“Is there any more to this story I should know?” Hux asked.

“There are two factions, meeting for the first time today. One led by Julius, hosting within his body a fierce dragon that enslaved his people and seems resistant to all weapons but one, and that weapon can only be wielded by a girl under his control. And Lyon, who uses demonic power stolen from a monster named Fomortiis that  _ wiped out _ the humans in his continent and has a fast-acting self-healing factor. I suspect Kylo was advantaged by the fact the two forces were fighting each other. Though they parted ways when we did, I suspect they may war again,” Rey told him. Hux nodded, perhaps more of the planet’s history than he cared to know, but it explained to him the exact danger present.

“What armies do they have?” Hux asked.

“Julius controls humans, Lyon various monsters. Both are powerful sorcerers, and both have wives that control magic in much of the same way and seem potentially equal in power to myself- which again, highlights how much  _ more _ powerful the leaders are. Our technological weapons- which, granted, is most of them- will be an unknown and presumably uncounterable force to their rank and file, but the commanders will be treasured enough that they might have some sort of protection. But, and this is key, they’re  _ not _ going to pursue us under their own power. The wives liked me, and may possibly desire to see me again, but even with the lengthened lifespan they may have, they’re  _ probably _ not going to achieve the ability to reach their own moon, much less any other system in the galaxy,” Rey pointed out.

“Understood. I will organise a detachment to be posted here to ensure your observation is correct during their skirmish, but I do not see the value in hastening orbital bombardment development because of  _ this _ system,” Hux said, bowing his head such that his face wasn’t visible.

“Good, because I might actually go check up on those two at some point. But for now, I’m going to calm down Kylo,” Rey told him, turning and leaving. Hux turned to the planet’s surface, failing to see anything of note. A planet that, after all this time, had yet to be exposed to the rest of the galaxy… if the First Order didn’t have the funding for ships, it didn’t have the funding to establish a brand new local order onto a planet that didn’t even have the backbone for it. According to Rey, Hux suddenly realised, the locals weren’t even aware of each  _ other _ . At least conquering existing systems had a hope of giving them more money than they spent.


End file.
